The standard chain saw, which is operated by a small gasoline engine, has reached a stage in its development at which it is practically fool-proof and, therefore, is very popular. Small gasoline engines have been developed to the point where they run smoothly and are easy to start. The modern saw itself is formed of light-weight, durable metal, so that its weight is quite small. For that reason, the chain saw has become the tool of choice for cutting wood for domestic use. It is ideal for work in a wood lot for producing cord wood in four foot lengths and the like. Many stoves and fireplaces, however, use short lengths of wood, so that it is necessary that the homeowner cut the longer lengths into shorter stove lengths. While the chain saw is ideal for cutting standing timber, it requires two hands to operate it, so that two persons have been necessary to cut larger pieces into smaller pieces; one person is needed to operate the chain saw and the other person to hold the wood. Since a homeowner does not always have a "helper" to assist him, he may try the dangerous operation of trying to hold the wood in one hand and operate the saw with the other. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a wood cutting apparatus that includes means for holding and operating a chain saw, so that one hand is free to manipulate the wood.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an apparatus enabling a single person to cut long pieces of wood into shorter lengths.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus permitting a chain saw to be used in cutting short lengths of wood without danger to the user.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a table-type saw that uses a chain saw already owned by the user.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of wood cutting apparatus which is simple to use, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimun of maintenance.
Another object of the invention is the provision of chain saw apparatus which can be folded for storage in a small space and which is light in weight.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.